


Blackmailing Your Therapist Goes Terribly Wrong

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, dark AF, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M][Script Offer] [Fsub]fucked up[Therapy Session][Secret Cult][Heavy Degradation][Confessions][Infidelity][Forced Exhibitionism]therefore[Rape][Pussy Spanking][Masturbation][Mild Choking][Hairpull][Body Betrayal][Mind-Break][DARK]
Kudos: 6





	Blackmailing Your Therapist Goes Terribly Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: She's usually a force of nature, accustomed to getting her way by hook or by crook, and knows the power of being LOUD and THREATENING. This fails her in every way, fails her spectacularly.
> 
> The therapist is cool to the point of cold. I don't imagine he ever raises his voice, even in the one moment of violence he engages in. Everything is going according to plan. His plan. Whatever that plan might be. She is NOT his only client he's done this with, won't be the last. 
> 
> Which is fucking terrifying.
> 
> Author's Notes: So, this is part of a shared universe of GWA scripts I've been working on. I've already posted one or two with some of these guys in the background, and I have a MAJOR one coming out soon that really shines a light on this group. 
> 
> They're not a cult. 
> 
> They're NOT. 
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(SFX: Door opens. Barely contained rage) Hello, * Doctor.* Thank you * so much * for seeing me outside of our usual session time. 

(Door closes. She sits down. Takes in a deep breath. Growling) Oh, that's so * perceptive * of you that something's wrong.

It isn't * just * about the last session. Oh, but you better believe that was the tipping point - 

You know, I came to you, because you were highly recommended by an acquaintance – and, believe me, I'm going to be handling * them, * next. But, I was in a rough space and they * raved * how great you were.

I should've done my research. I usually do my own research. (Laughing bitterly) But, oh no – no, for once in my life, I just went in blind. 

Came to you. With your fancy degrees on the wall, right above your head. 

You seemed so kind. So insightful. So... wise. For someone so relatively young. 

And, I poured... poured my heart * out * to you. I wanted to do the * work, * you know? Try to figure out why my life was circling the drain for the past year. 

You were my first therapist, so I just... had to accept things as they were. That's what I thought. You warned me, too – that the first sessions were going to be... discombobulating as we began exploring what was beneath the surface. 

I used to walk around the park, in a daze that first month or two. 

I found a spot, near the ducks, and on particularly heavy days, I'd just sit, on the rocks and cry.

(Growling) I * know * you know. I know you know so much about me. Because, I'd just tell you. 

And, you'd sit there. Taking notes – very much like you're doing now. And, look up at me, peering over your glasses – are those even * real? * Or, do you just do that to look smarter than you are?

(A beat) You know, when I'd sit there and talk about... my struggles. My demons. My problems. I'd zone out. Just looking at your degrees. 

I know your full name by heart. I know the name of each and every one of those colleges and universities and certificates you have there.

Each. And. Every. One. 

I know you * also * warned me that your methods were... unusual. Considered radical. Even in the most progressive circles. 

And, like a * fool, * I didn't think twice. 

I thought I was so broken that I'd need all the help I could get. 

(A beat) Is that how you do it? You've got a good eye for poor, * broken * women, play this long con? Play the long game?

Oh, * what * con are you playing at?

(Hissing) Last session. When you... when * we * were discussing... (Hesitant... then, whispering) ...you know. 

And, you had me stretch out on the couch. 

And - 

(Exploding) Oh, that's * hardly * an excuse – I mean, * sure, * I said it was ok, said that I * trusted * you - 

You * know * what you made me do. 

You. Know. 

(Hissing) No, I'm * not * going to say it – that's... this entire thing has just lead to this... this incredibly * vile * thing. 

You're supposed to be a * healer.* You were supposed to help me fix * myself. *

Instead – you just... what? Get women to do these... * things* so you can just... get your rocks off, is that it?

(Sputtering, answering) No, * you * listen to * me * - I looked up those schools, you know. 

The ones I * didn't * recognize. Did some digging. 

“Radical therapeutic practices,” huh? Yeah, I read up on some of those. And, that * crackpot * of a professor that got chased out of UCLA and formed that * cult * - 

The same cult that's behind that bullshit organization on your * doctorate, * and two of your * certifications.* 

(Smug, triumphant) Oh, well. Will you look at that. Finally, something that makes * you * shut up and put down that notebook. 

(Clears throat. Going in for the kill) I want my money back. From each session. 

Every. Single. Penny. 

I want you to take out my files, and I want to see you shred them. 

Then, within two months, I want to see you quietly shut down this practice. Fuck off somewhere else, I don't care where. 

But, you will * not * be allowed to practice here in your Midtown office. 

You do that... or, I'm filing an official complaint with the ACA, the IAOTH, the ABCSW, and whatever other acronyms there are that give you any kind of legitimacy. 

Then, I'm going to go on * Facebook.* Twitter. Instagram. Spread your name, far and wide, warning * other * women of what you get up to in this... this upscale * hellhole. * 

Do you understand me? I will * ruin * you. 

(Surprised) “Why”? Are you... are you kidding me?

After what you made me * do?* What you made me *say? *

(Catching herself) I mean... besides, you're not even a real * doctor! * You're * barely * a counselor!

(Gloating) Yeah, look at you. Take off those stupid glasses. Playtime is over. You don't get to pretend to be so * smart * anymore.

So. 

I'll accept a check, but Paypal is * also * fine. 

Go on. Let's get this going.

(A beat. Mounting anger) What do you mean “no?” Didn't you hear me - 

I * mean * it, asshole. You know enough about me to know, I do * not * mess around. That I am * no one * to dick around. 

Why... why should I get up and take a close look at your degree from Stanford? 

What are you talking about?

Wait. What... what pinhole - 

(Stunned) Oh. Oh * shit. * 

(Raging) You. Reprehensible. Fucking. * Monster.* You hid a * camera * in there?

How... how * dare * you - 

I'm going to... I'm going to tear you apart... with my bare. Hands. I'm going to... shove that degree down your * throat * - 

Oh, you * wait * until I'm through with you. You're going to be in * jail * before the end of the week, I swear to God - 

(Bursting) WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO LIKE THAT? You pathetic little man – is this the only way you get to touch a woman - 

(A beat. Then... mounting fear) How... how did you get... my husband's work e-mail?

Oh my God. 

That's my sister's – my best friend's – wait, nononono – 

Yes, ok?! I recognize them * all * ok? I get it, I get it - 

Look... look, let's just... let's just calm down, ok? 

Things got... got a bit heated. We just gotta calm down.

Just... calm down. 

(Hard swallow) I mean... ok. Sure. * I * got heated. Sure. 

But... you can't... you can't just... send over... video files to them. You'd... you'd be ruining your own career. I mean... that's * wildly * illegal, and you can't just... leak those things to people. 

(Quickly) I mean, I get it, I get it. Mutually assured destruction.

I promise you, I get it. 

(Bargaining) Ok. Look. Let's just... let's just forget about this, ok? I mean, let's just... let's just call it even.

(Forced laugh) Don't... don't even worry about the money, ok? I'll even... I'll even pay. For this session. And, that will be it. 

I promise. I could... I can Paypal you now, yeah? And, we'll be all set. 

You'll... you'll never see me again. I'll never see you again. I won't even... I'll never even mention your name again, ok?

That... that isn't what you want?

(Stunned) You... you want to continue... * this * session? 

What... what is * wrong * with you? This isn't a * session * - 

I mean... I was going to -

(A little laugh) Oh, I'm not... not even sure, honestly. I was just... uh. Confused. Ok? 

No. Really. That... that's all. Just confused. 

I understand, now. 

(A beat) I mean... uh. I understand... that I made a mistake. In trying to... sort out. My – our – issues. Uh. Incorrectly?

You're putting back on your glasses – (pleading) Come on, Doc. This is sick. This is * really * sick. 

Let me just pay you for the time, and I can just go -

(A beat, then, trying for a different angle) Are you... are you holding me here against my will? Are you * forcing * me to stay? Because... because that's kidnapping - 

Oh, I * am * free to go - 

Wait – no, I * won't * decide who gets my videos first - 

Fuck * you. * Ok? 

Fuck. 

You.

(Darkly) Is this what they teach you at your * bullshit * cult? Huh? 

(He snaps forward, SFX: books toppling to the ground, then the slap of flesh as he GRABS her throat. She chokes for a moment...) Stop... choking... me...

(He lets her go. She gasps and writhes, trying to keep the panic down) Jesus. Oh Jesus. You're... you're a lunatic. An * actual * crazy person - 

(She gasps in surprise and pain) Let – go – of – my – hair – you * bastard * - 

(Struggling, giving in out of self-preservation) Ok, I'll say it! I'll say whatever you want! Just... just please don't hurt me - 

It's not a cult – it's * not!* Ok? There, I said it!

Just... just let me * go * now - 

(He tosses her back on to the couch. She lands with a grunt, panting. A beat as she gathers herself. This next bit is her just trying to survive, shoving down her anger and fear to manageable levels) ...Look, let's just... let's just... calm down. Please. Both of us, ok?

I'm calm. 

Totally calm.

If you want to finish the session... we can finish the session. You know? Let's just... 

Let's just get through this.

(Surprised) The... the first question you asked me when we started... this? Uh... 

Right. What... what I wanted. From all of this. 

Yes. I... do remember. What I said.

(Hesitant) I... wanted to be... a better person.

Yes, I remember your reply. 

I mean... yeah. I thought – ok. You said... you said, “First, you have to * be * a person.”

(Growling despite herself) I thought... thought that was so fucking profound for a while.

And, then... last week. 

(Snorts) Oh, of course * you * would think that was progress - 

No, I would * not * like to “pick up” from last time -

Oh, fuck you * sideways, * you piece-of-shit. I will * not * do * that * again, you hear me?

You understand?

(Bluffing) Go ahead. Fuck it. Send them all. To whoever you like. My husband. My sister. My parents. My job, his job, the whole * laughing * world. 

We'll burn together, how about that?

The feds will crack down on you so fast - 

(Panicking) Wait, you can just do that on your phone – don't you have to be on a computer or something - 

No, you * don't * have to show me the videos - 

(Watching in horror) Oh. Oh, fuck. Oh, no. 

Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry – I'll... ok. 

I'll stretch out, on the couch. Just like last week, alright? Just like last week.

(Shuffling as she unbuttons her pants, pulls down the zipper) Look, alright? I'm... I'm unbuttoning my pants, I've got my zipper down. I'll... I'll shove my hand down, and - 

(Hating herself every step of the way) Ok. Ok, look. I'm... I'm rubbing my clit. Just like last week. Just... just like then. 

(Lying) What? No... no, of course I'm not... of course I'm not * wet, * what is wrong with you?

(Spitting) I'm doing what you're asking me to do. I don't have to prove * anything * to you. Ok?

Why... why would I be turned on right now? Huh?

(A beat.) I mean... yes. Yes, I like... danger. The loss... of control. But, what we were talking about last week... and right now... 

These are two... two separate things...

(Quietly) Please. Please don't ask me to do that. Ok? Isn't... isn't this enough?

I mean... yes. Yes, I still... I guess, I still... want to be a better person. But, how's this...

(Spitting) How is * showing * you how wet my * fingers * are... going to do that?

(Darkly) Fine. You... you * degenerate. * I'll slide... slide two fingers inside of myself. 

Because, if I don't, you're going to wreck my entire life, Jesus Christ – (Fingers slide inside. A moment as she revels in the pleasure, even as she hates herself for it) 

I mean... ok. Yes. Yes, this * feels * good. I guess - 

Ok. Fine. I'll talk... talk about... my... my, uh. My brother-in-law. My... sister's... husband...

(Sputtering) How... how can you just sit there and * watch* me? Like this? Just... just like... I'm telling you about my day? Or, what me and my co-workers are talking about in the breakroom?

Just... just staring at me. Over your glasses. It's... it's creepy.

This is * creepy. * 

(Trying to keep some semblance of dignity) Oh, you want me to take off my pants entirely, now, huh? Underwear, too? 

What about... what about my shirt? My bra – what about them - 

Keep them on? (Sarcastically) Gee, aren't you such a * fucking * gentleman - 

(Mortified) You can see my nipples poking through? I mean... I mean... like, if that's * your * thing...

(Deep, shaking breath. Resumes playing with herself) Ok. I'll... keep my legs open. So you can see. Ummm. 

(Darkly) You were right. Last week. It wasn't just... one time. That we fucked. It's like... two, three times a year.

For * years. * 

I mean... I mean... 

I saw him * first,* ok. 

Then... my sister... thought... she stole him away. From me. 

(Growling) This... this what you want to hear, Doc? How much I love... stealing him back... from my sister...

(As she talks, she begins to pick up the pace, fury and arousal driving her along to the cusp of orgasm) How I seduce him? Each time?

How much I love to hear... him beg for me not to?

How helpless he is for me?

How hard it makes me cum, stuffed full of his cock? Knowing... that it would break my * bitch * of a sister?

To hear him whisper how much he needs to be inside of me. 

How I suck him off better than she ever could.

How much sweeter my fucking... my fucking * pussy * is than her's - 

And, how it would * destroy * my husband... because, he always...

Always... thought he was the one... 

Who was *settling * - because, my fucking * sister * was always the prettier one - 

I fucking... show them. 

Show them all. Every time my brother-in-law... dumps a hot load deep inside of me. 

Moans my fucking name as he shudders, shudders, trying to keep quiet...

Swears he can't... can't do this again...

But... we both know... 

(Hissing, fucking herself as fast as she can:) He's a fucking * liar -* 

(Desperately) Nononono – I don't want to stop – I don't * want. * To * stop. * 

I'm so fucking close - 

(Gasping in indignation, stopping) How dare you – how dare you call me a... a * whore. * 

Yes – just like * last * week. How dare you. How... how * dare * you - 

(Menacingly) No. I won't show you. I won't show you my fingers. I. Won't.

(Quickly) Ok, ok – look, put the phone away, just put it away! I'm sorry, look! Look! They're dripping wet. See? See?

Please, you don't have to send anything to anyone. 

I'm sorry.

I really am. 

I'll be good.

I promise. I'll be good. 

(Deep inhale) Ok. Alright. I mean... yes. Yes, what I just said... does... sound like what... a...

A * whore * would say. 

(Breaking) Yes. Yes, I guess... they're also... what a whore would * do. * 

(Quietly) Yes. Yes, I'm still... still really... turned on. 

Even now. 

(Humiliated) Especially... now. 

No. No, my husband... he's never. Never been that... talented... at those kinds of things. 

(Clearing throat) Yes. I mean, if you want to be blunt about it... yes.

Fucking. 

He's never been a good fuck. Ok?

(Absentmindedly starts touching herself again)And, my brother-in-law... he's good enough. But, I know... it's the danger. Of what it means... than, what it is - 

I want to be... used... by him. I want to know... that I am... everything... he dreams about. And craves - 

(Kinda surprised) Oh... yes... I didn't realize... I'd started playing... with my... with myself again...

(Growling) No. No, I'll stop. I'll stop. It's not like... it's not like I want to. 

You're * making * me do this - 

I'm * not * lying - 

(Humiliated, begging) Oh, come on – do you really... really need me to do * that? * 

I...

(Grumbling) Fine. Fine. I'll do it. I'll... swing my legs down. Sit up straight. Spread my thighs open... and, hold my... hold my pussy open...with two fingers for you...

Oh. * Fuck. * I know. I know, I'm dripping... all over your couch. 

(Hissing) Ok. Yes. Yes, I want to... get off, ok? 

Please. 

Please, just let me...

Ok. Ok, I'll... I'll say whatever you want. 

(Stunned) You want me... to *spank * my... spank my... 

My * cunt?*

Whoa – like, I don't... I don't think so, buddy. I'm... that's * sensitive * - 

How's that going to get me off?

“Just try it?” Are you out of your – oh, fine. Fine, I'll do it - 

(SMACK! She writhes, squirms) Jesus – that * hurts * - I won't be able to handle...rubbing it in...

Ok, ok – I'll... (And, she rubs her clit and melts...) Oh. Oh * fuck. * 

Again? (SMACK! The gasping... then, the moaning as she rubs it in...) 

Ok. Ok, that's... that's intense. Umm. Holy shit. 

Ok, I can do it... one more time... 

(Whining) Must I say that, too? Please, this is bad enough - 

(A moment. Takes in a deep breath. Then... SMACK! And, she immediately rubs it in, saying:) I'm a... I'm a * whore. * (Shame. Shame. Shame. Shame. Feels so, so, so good.)  
(Daunted. Turned on. Eager to get this over with) Ten times? And, then... then I can... then I can cum?

(Desperate) Can't you...can't you look away? 

Must I... must I keep... eye contact with you as I do this? 

Ok. Alright. I won't... I won't fucking... look * away. * I promise. 

I promise, I promise. (And... she starts to go through her ten pussy smacks/taking a bit of time to rub her clit. Whatever feels most natural in the moment, however little or much time to build to that moment of climax, go for it:)

(SMACK!) One. I'm a whore - * fuck. * 

(SMACK!)Two. I'm a whore. 

(SMACK!)Three. I'm a whore. Please... I want to... lift up my shirt. 

(SMACK!)Four. I am a whore. Please... can I pinch... one of my nipples. 

(SMACK!)Five. I am. A whore. It feels so fucking good...

(SMACK!)Six. I'm a fucking... whore. My pussy... my pussy clenches... every time...

(SMACK!)Seven. I'm a * whore *. I need... need something inside...

(SMACK!)Eight. I'm. A. Whore. Your cock. Your cock must be hard.

(SMACK!)Nine. I'm a whore - I need to feel it.

(SMACK!)Ten. I'm a whore. Need that hard cock inside of me...

(Desperate, on the edge) I did it, I fucking did it, I need to cum, please let me cum, please, please – (Improv desperate begging that dissolves into wordless grunts and moans... and, it's the most devastating and intense and confusing orgasm of her fucking LIFE. Let her have her come down, before she slowly finds the ability to speak words again...)

Oh. I... I'm sorry... what... what was the question?

What... what did I just... do?

(A moment. A long one. Then, breaking) I mean... I... I had an orgasm - 

(Correcting herself) Got myself off. In front of... in front of you. 

(Quietly) I mean... I acted... like a whore.

And... that... that makes me... 

A whore.

(And, the breaking point) I'm... I am a fucking * whore. * Ok? I'm sitting...in a puddle of my juices... 

And, I wanted... I wanted you to get up from your seat and push me down and fuck me - 

To use my slick, wet cunt. The way it * should * be used. 

I'd beg for your cum. Anywhere. Shoot it all over my face. I'd lift up my shirt... so you could cum all over my tits...

And, I'd go home, smelling like your spunk, and I know... I know that I'd have to get myself off again in the shower, thinking about you pounding me until I could barely walk...

(Angrily, seductively) Is that what you want, too? I could see it. In the corners of your eyes. As you watched me get off in front of you. You can't tell me... your cock didn't twitch. 

Isn't hard right now. 

(Starts rubbing herself again) I'm still so wet. My little whore pussy is so wet. Hungry for you. 

Use it. 

Use it. 

I'll be more than a whore for you. I'll be your fucking... your fucking cumslut. I'll suck you off, until you cum in my mouth, swallow every last drop - 

(Takes in a deep, shuddering breath. The one last insult, the one last humiliation. Put in her place:) That's... it? We're... done.

Oh. I...

(Begins to quickly gather her things) Yes. Yes... I guess. I guess we're still on. For our usual... time and day. 

Let me... let me just... put... back on my... pants - 

God, I left such... such a mess on your couch, I can just clean it up, quickly - 

(Pausing) You... you want me to use my mouth? I...

Yes, Doctor. Yes. I'll... do it. And, think about... what it means to be a whore. 

What it means... to not be a person. 

Not yet. 

(Kneeling, and begins to lap up her juices from the couch cushion) I want to be... a person. 

I want. 

To be. 

A person. 

A better. 

Person. 

\---END---


End file.
